A Ring for Christmas
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: Navidad ha llegado nuevamente a Odaiba. Recuerdos de la niñez siempre aparecen con esta epoca del año. Y mientras Sora espera a su amado novio, se encuentra haciendose la misma pregunta que años atrás: ¿Por qué ella? *YxS*


**Hola a todos!! Aquí les traigo otro fic, es un one-shot, no se si le haga secuela, depende si se me ocurre algo o no. Jajaja. Bueno, la razón de este fic es simple, simpre quise hacer un fic para una fecha especial y terminarlo a tiempo, así que me pase toda la tarde escribiendolo hasta ahora, de hecho recién lo terminé. Es solo romance, muy meloso.**

**Bueno, espero les guste!!**

**Y no olviden dejar sus criticas/comentarios/etc!!**

* * *

_**"A Ring for Christmas."**_

_**(Un**__** Anillo**__** para Navidad)**_

* * *

**ºººººººººººººººººº  
ºººººººººººººººººº**

_La noche estaba bastante agradable, ni mucho frío ni mucho calor, solo perfecta. Los niños elegidos estaban disfrutando de su ultima noche al aire libre en el Digimundo y que, quizás, era la única noche en donde podían dormir en paz, sin el presentimiento de que van a ser atacados, desde que pusieron pie en aquel mundo extraño. Querían disfrutar de aquella apacible noche descansando todo lo que no descansaron durante su larga aventura, antes de volver a sus vidas normales._

_A la mañana siguiente volverían a su mundo, ninguno de ellos estaba muy feliz con eso, en realidad ni querían volver, pero sabían que no se podían quedar ahí. Y esa noche, los chicos, sabiendo que, probablemente, ninguno podría conciliar el sueño del todo y no queriendo adelantar la tristeza que sentirían por la mañana decidieron ir a dormir. Eventualmente todos se quedaron dormidos, rindiéndose al cansancio._

_Todos… con excepción de uno… o mejor dicho una._

_La muchacha abrió los ojos, sintiéndose totalmente frustrada. Al parecer Morfeo no tenia intenciones de hacer su trabajo esa noche, al menos no con ella, porque si era honesta, no sentía ni un poquito de cansancio. Suspiró resignada. Una suave brisa sopló, removiendo uno de sus cabellos pelirrojos de su lugar. Ya llevaba un buen tiempo intentando dormir y el amanecer estaba a solo un par de horas ya. La muchacha pelirroja se sentó lentamente, mirando a sus amigos para ver si había alguno con los mismos problemas que ella._

'_Al parecer solo soy yo…' pensó y con una ultima mirada alrededor de su improvisado campamento, se levantó y caminó sigilosamente hacia la orilla del lago; tal vez pensar un poco la agotaría lo suficiente como para dormir o para distraerla hasta el amanecer._

_Se sentó a la orilla del lago, observando como la luna se reflejaba en el agua. Sonrió suavemente, la vista le pareció hermosa. Y así se pasó el resto de la noche; pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado durante la aventura, lo mucho que había madurado, lo mucho que descubrió de ella en su estadía en el Digimundo. Todo, desde sus sentimientos hacia cierto moreno hasta su forma de ser, había cambiado._

_Taichi._

_Le resultaba increíble pensar el giro que dieron sus sentimientos hacia él, ya que, hasta antes de su aventura, Taichi era todo lo que ella esperaba y quería en esa persona especial que todas las personas buscan, pero ahora, él era... como ese hermano que nunca tuvo y solo eso. Su mejor amigo. Y eso la llevó a pensar, si el amor que sentía por Taichi era un amor fraternal… ¿Por quién sentía __amor__?_

"_Mejor no pensar en eso, Sora… no ahora."- se dijo a si misma._

_Permaneció en silencio unos cuantos minutos, dejando a su mente divagar libremente, hasta que una voz la sacó abruptamente de su ensimismamiento._

"_Sora."_

_La aludida se volteó, encontrándose a la última persona que esperaba ver. "Yamato…"- susurró, extrañándose un poco ante lo que, por solo un segundo, expresaba su rostro antes de que volviera a su normal seriedad. 'Acaso vi… ¿miedo?' pensó, mientras observaba al niño rubio caminar hacia ella._

"_¿Qué hacías aquí?"- preguntó Yamato, sentándose junto a su amiga._

"_No podía dormir, así que vine a pensar un poco."_

"_Ahhh…"_

_Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos, hasta que Sora habló nuevamente._

"_¿No vas a preguntarme que era lo que pensaba?"- dijo, algo extrañada._

_Yamato la miró confundido. "¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?"_

_Sora se ruborizó por alguna razón. "Bueno, yo…"- pero fue interrumpida._

_Yamato comenzó a reír, una risa sincera. "Déjame adivinar. Taichi siempre te lo pregunta ¿o me equivoco?"_

"_No… Creo que no te había oído reír así, tan sinceramente…"_

"_Bueno, no había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo hasta ahora."_

"_Ohh…"- Sora hizo una pausa, mirando de reojo al chico junto a ella, antes de continuar. "¿Yamato?"_

_El rubio volteó levemente. "¿Dime?"_

"_¿Por qué… estas aquí?... Cuando me levanté, tu aun dormías…"_

"_¿Te molesta? Porque si quieres, me voy."_

"_No, no es eso… yo…"_

"_Estaba preocupado."_

_Sora lo miró sorprendida y confundida a la vez, pero no dijo nada._

_Yamato tomó su silencio como una indicación de seguir hablando. "Cuando me desperté hace unos minutos, no te vi en tu lugar y… me preocupé… Pensé que te había pasado algo malo…"- dijo, susurrando muy suavemente la última oración._

_Sora lo miró unos momentos y luego sonrió. "Gracias por preocuparte por mi."- dijo tiernamente._

_Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, hasta que vieron los primeros rayos del sol salir detrás de una de las muchas montañas del Digimundo. Aun estaba oscuro, pero eso no duraría por mucho. Yamato se levantó de repente, Sora imitó sus acciones._

"_Será mejor que regresemos al campamento, antes que los demás se preocupen."- dijo el rubio._

_Sora solo asintió, sonriendo y comenzó a caminar._

"_Sora…"_

"_¿Si?"- se volteó._

_La pelirroja se sorprendió cuando su rubio amigo se acercó a ella, tomando sus manos una vez que estuvieron frente a frente. Su rostro comenzó a ruborizarse lentamente._

"_Yo… quería darte las gracias, Sora… En verdad, agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho."- dijo, dejando a su amiga totalmente perpleja._

"_No… no creo entenderte, Yamato…"- dijo, recuperando algo de su compostura. "¿Por qué me das las gracias?"_

_Yamato sonrió. "Por muchas cosas, realmente… Pero, principalmente, por haber cuidado de Takeru cuando yo me alejé del grupo."_

"_Ahh…"_

_Sora estaba sorprendida por el repentino agradecimiento de Yamato y más aun por el hecho de que el chico rubio todavía sostenía sus manos. Pero lo que sucedió luego, la dejó completamente en las nubes. Yamato se acercó lentamente a ella y, con una ternura que no sabía que poseía, le besó suavemente su mejilla._

"_Muchas gracias, Sora…"- susurró, antes de alejarse de ella y caminar hacia el campamento._

"_De nada…"- logró murmurar Sora._

_Biyomon llegó a su lado minutos después, con una expresión de preocupación. "¡Sora! Creí que algo había pasado. ¿Estas bien?"- dijo la digimon a su compañera._

_Pero Sora no la escuchó, sus pensamientos estaban centrados en cierto muchacho rubio que había cautivado su corazón esa misma noche con la muestra de un lado desconocido para todos, mientras que su vista seguía fija en la dirección que Yamato se había ido. Su corazón latía rápidamente, un rubor intenso cubrió sus mejillas; sin embargo, ella, que era la elegida del amor, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento._

"_¿Sora…?"- llamó Biyomon._

"_No me había dado cuenta, pero… Yamato… es… muy… lindo…"- murmuró mas para si que para alguien mas._

**ººº  
****ºº  
º**

Sora soltó un pequeño suspiro. Ya habían transcurrido nueve años desde aquella vez y mucho había pasado en esos años. Ese había sido el primer día en que sus sentimientos hacia aquel niño (ya no tan niño) rubio comenzaron a nacer dentro de ella, empezando con un simple gusto para luego pasar a ser, lo que por años no logró comprender, hasta ese momento, un sincero y profundo amor.

Recordaba claramente, como había pasado tres años sintiendo los típicos nervios, los sonrojos, las inseguridades que se sienten cuando uno esta junto a la persona que te gusta, pero que no sabes si te corresponde. Tres años tratando de comprender lo que le pasaba y que solo al reencontrarse con su compañera digimon, logró comprenderlo. Se había enamorado de Yamato. Pero no fue un amor a primera vista, no, aquel sentimiento fue creciendo junto con ellos; y solo estuvo segura de ello, el día previo al concierto que Yamato y su banda dieron en víspera de Navidad.

Sora sonrió levemente.

Jamás olvidaría la dicha que sintió al ser correspondida y no se limitó al mostrar lo feliz que estaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Yamato le había dicho que ella también le gustaba mucho, él le dijo que lo mejor era tomarlo con calma y no apresurar las cosas, ya habría tiempo para todo. Si, aun recordaba sus palabras, como si las hubiera oído ayer.

"_Sora, en este momento no quiero nada mas que pedirte que seas mi novia, es realmente lo único que deseo ahora, pero lo mejor será que no nos apresuremos… Tú me gustas mucho, en serio… Pero, a pesar de ser amigos desde hace tres años, tú y yo prácticamente somos extraños… Y yo quiero que nos conozcamos… Quisiera conocerte mejor, saber entenderte, antes de pensar en tener una relación estable contigo… ¿Aceptas mi proposición?"_

Ella en ese momento le regaló la mejor sonrisa que pudo mostrar y aceptó su propuesta, ya que, después de todo, Yamato tenia razón. Entonces decidieron que estarían un tiempo indefinido saliendo en ocasiones para conocerse mejor. Y así pasó un año, en donde ambos descubrieron cosas del otro que nunca antes habían visto. Pero al año siguiente, Yamato dijo algo que casi destrozó a Sora por completo y que, sin embargo, le dio esperanzas de un futuro a su lado.

"_Sora… yo… Creo que lo mejor será que nos alejemos un tiempo y… No me malentiendas, yo… Yo te quiero mucho, Sora, pero no se… si es como amiga o como algo mas… Por eso, te pido que, por favor, me des un poco de tiempo… Solo un poco, es todo lo que te pido, para poder entender que es lo que realmente siento por ti…"_

Y ella se lo dio, pero ¿cómo negárselo, si en ese momento él se veía tan confundido? Los meses que siguieron fueron los más largos y dolorosos que jamás haya vivido. Cada día esperaba en vano que Yamato apareciera en su casa a decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero no era así.

Sin embargo, cinco meses después, la sorpresa que se llevó al llegar a su casa, una tarde después de su práctica, la llenó de felicidad nuevamente. Y antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo, Yamato había cerrado la distancia entra ellos, aprisionándola entre sus brazos y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la besó tiernamente, susurrando sobre sus labios lo que ella había anhelado durante ese tiempo.

"_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… Te quiero mucho, Sora… No sabes cuanto sufrí al no poder estar contigo como yo quería, pero necesitaba saber si lo que sentía por ti era real o solo algo pasajero… Pero es real… Quiero que seas mi novia, Sora…"_

"_Me encantaría… Yo también te quiero mucho, Yamato…"_

En ese momento ambos se sentían en el cielo, sabían que nada podía arruinarles aquel momento. Entonces comenzaron su vida como una pareja oficial. Aun así, Sora siempre se cuestionó una cosa: ¿Por qué ella?...

Su noticia causó conmoción en toda la escuela, pero a ellos no les importaba, solo les importaba la opinión de sus amigos y familia. Y estos no podían estar más felices por ellos. Yamato se mudó a un departamento cerca de la casa de Sora cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad. Y por mucho que le hubiera encantado a Sora irse a vivir con él, no podía dejar sola a su madre, no después de la muerte de su padre. Así pasaron los años y su relación no podía ser mejor, con sus altos y bajos, como toda pareja normal.

Sora volvió a suspirar, mirando su reloj, algo impaciente. 'Está retrasado…' pensó.

Llevaba ya diez minutos esperando a Yamato en aquel lugar, sobre el puente que cruzaba el lago que había en el parque, donde él, la noche anterior, la había citado. Ishida le dijo que sería puntual y ya se había retrasado cinco minutos.

'Hombres…'

Yamato había cenado con ella y su madre la noche anterior, en Noche Buena, ya que después de la muerte del señor Takenouchi, hace dos años, él se había convertido como en el hombre de la casa.

Sora volvió a suspirar, ya era casi un hábito en ella.

Su novio le había dicho que hoy le daría su regalo y que debía ser paciente. Ella se lo había dado la noche anterior, ya que le hubiera resultado muy incomodo andar con el regalo en esos momentos. Sora le había regalado un nuevo Bajo, justo el que Yamato quería. El muchacho había estado juntando dinero para poder comprárselo y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando desenvolvió el regalo que su novia le había dado.

La pelirroja sonrió al recordar la expresión que puso su querido rubio al ver su obsequio. Luego se sorprendió al sentir un fuerte brazo rodear su cintura y una mano cubrir sus ojos. Sin embargo, se relajó al sentir un perfume muy conocido para ella y más aun al oír la voz de su amado.

"Adivina quien es."

La joven sonrió. "Yamato."- volteándose en el abrazo, para poder pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio. "Te retrasaste."- dijo, dándole un leve beso.

"Si, lo siento, pero tuve que tomar el camino largo hacia acá… Había mucha gente en la calle y no quería que me reconocieran."- dijo, riendo levemente.

Sora sonrió. "¿Y bien?"

Yamato la miró inocentemente. "¿Y bien qué?"

"¿Me lo vas a dar?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Sora arqueó ligeramente una ceja. "Yamato…"

Yamato rió nuevamente, era increíble lo fácil que le resultaba reír ahora. "Lo se, lo se…"- dijo, alejándose un poco de su novia.

Sora lo miraba expectante, ya anticipándose a su regalo. La pregunta _¿Qué será?_ Daba vuelta por su cabeza, solo hasta que lo vio arrodillarse ante ella, entonces la pregunta cambio completamente. Emitió un pequeño grito ahogado al verlo sacar una pequeña caja de porcelana del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Levantó su vista para verlo a los ojos y de repente sintió ganas de llorar.

'Oh Dios…'

"Sora…"- comenzó Yamato. "Se que… estos cuatro años y siete meses… no han sido perfectos del todo, pero… sin duda alguna… han sido… los mas felices de mi vida…"

Una pausa. Sora sintió como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Y de nuevo esa pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza.

"Hemos… pasado por mucho… estando juntos… Hemos… tenido nuestros altos y bajos… Hemos… tenido que enfrentar… problemas que quizás… ninguna otra pareja normal tendría, pero… nosotros no somos como cualquier pareja normal, nuestra relación es… especial… y eso es lo mejor de todo esto…"

Otra pausa. Yamato respiró profundamente, para darse ánimos y continuar. Sora aun no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, creía que estaba soñando, porque eso era simplemente algo que solo había ocurrido en sus mejores sueños hasta ahora. Y de nuevo esa pregunta.

"Sé que… yo no soy perfecto, a diferencia de lo que la mayoría de las chicas piensan de mí… y se que tú lo sabes… Pero me gustaría tratar de… hacer nuestra relación… _nuestra vida_… lo mas perfecta posible…"

Otra pausa. Nuevamente esa pregunta se formó dentro de su cabeza.

_¿Por qué ella?_

Solo que esta vez, Sora sabía que obtendría su respuesta.

"Sora… tu eres la _única_ que me sabe entender… que me quiere por _mi_… Eres la única para mí… Eres mi vida, mi todo…"

Yamato se detuvo, haciendo una pausa para abrir la cajita de porcelana, revelando un precioso anillo de diamantes en forma de corazón y en el centro tenía incrustado un rubí y un zafiro. Alzó la vista para verla directamente a los ojos y Sora supo de inmediato, que esa sería la última pausa que él haría.

"Sora Takenouchi… Te amo con todo mí ser, más de lo que las palabras puedan expresar, mucho más… Por eso, mi Cielo… ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Sora, finalmente, comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose feliz, completamente feliz. Por fin, después de cuatro años y siete meses, Yamato le decía que la amaba; la espera realmente había valido la pena. Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a su amado, abrazándolo al instante.

"Si… Si, Yamato, si quiero casarme contigo…"- dijo, sollozando suavemente. "Yo… también te amo, Yamato…"

Yamato sonrió tiernamente, se alejó un poco de ella, ya no le importaba mantener su apariencia de hombre frío y calculador, puesto que no se molestó en ocultar lo feliz que estaba. Sacó el anillo de la cajita y cuidadosamente lo deslizó por el dedo anular de la mano derecha de su amada. Seguidamente, le dio un tierno y profundo beso en los labios, tratando de expresar así, lo que sabía las palabras no podían. Sora le correspondió de igual forma. Luego de unos minutos, se detuvieron para respirar, ambos con una gran y hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Cualquier persona que los viera, sentiría la felicidad que irradiaba de ellos.

"Feliz Navidad, mi Cielo…"

"Feliz Navidad, mi Amor…"

**ºººººººººººººººººº  
ºººººººººººººººººº**

* * *

_**:Fin:**_

* * *

**Ya, eso era, es algo corto, pero realmente escribi todo lo que queria expresar. No olviden sus review!!**

**Hasta la proxima.**

_**-Edit: 12.10.2008**_


End file.
